


300 years

by sonnyscryp_t



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnyscryp_t/pseuds/sonnyscryp_t
Summary: A gift for abadeerly





	300 years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abadeerly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/gifts).



> Hello, Nathan! Wrote this for you after finding your twitter (and subsequently your ao3). Hope it's up to par.

“You should really pick up that welcome mat. Vampires could get in, you know?” 

Bonnibel peered up from her desk, glancing at the figure in her doorway. It was 1am and she was tired, she really couldn’t be going around yelling at strangers that came into her room at such an ungodly time. “Vampires are extinct,” She muttered a little sourly as she took in the woman’s form, lanky and pale, style overly relaxed. It almost looked like she was hovering on the spot. But no, vampires _weren’t_ around any more and she was just standing on the very tips of her toes.

The stranger flashed a smile, teeth glinting in the moonlight. “Let me enlighten you, yeah?”

The princess sighed. “Vampires have been extinct for over three hundred years, and anyway, shouldn’t you be killing me by now to get rid of evidence?”

“ _Extinct _,__ ” The self proclaimed vampire smirked, feeling the word out in her mouth. The mane of hair around her torso gave her the silhouette of something large, with tentacles, but only for a split second as the wind picked up. “How’d they all die, then?”

And Bonnibel just huffed in reply. “I’m not giving an intruder a history lesson.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “You’re simply no fun at all, are you? I’ve been sitting on your balcony for _weeks _.__ You, princess, live a very unfun life.”

Bonnibel wanted to tell her that unfun wasn’t a word. “If you find me boring then stop stalking me,” She said instead. “And anyway, what’s your obsession with vampires?”

“Well, considering people think they were wiped out hundreds of years ago, I’m here with news.” The woman stepped forward, her slanted grin nothing but mischief. “Three hundred years, eh? I’d say I’m overdue some lunch. Needless to say, I’m a little parched and you’re… well,” She dropped her eyes down to Bonnibel’s exposed neck. “Thrumming with life.”


End file.
